Rise of the Guardians
by zeddluver
Summary: Kya is Pitch's adopted daughter. She's his spy, and she spies on her now best friend, Jack Frost. Will they turn into something more? North and Pitch won't allow it.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: KYA MEETS JACK

Kya's Point of View

"Go and get me more information on Jack Frost my dear, I'll need it." My father tells me everyday. He's told me that for 7 years. I've had to spy on Jack since we were eight. It's sick. "GO! Go you living piece of mud!" he'd tell me when I didn't want to go. I'm not mud, I'm black. He adopted me from Africa when I was 3. I didn't know who he was, he was just there and nice and kind and warm to me. I'm 15 and I'm fed up with it. But I'll take this labor in order see Jack. We're good friends. I don't use my power near Jack because I'm afraid he'll think that all I want to do is kill him, destroy him, get rid of him.

I walk on the sidewalk, saying hello to everyone I pass. I hear a signature wolf whistle from the high school jocks who love playing football across the street. I don't even know how they recognize me. "Hey Kya!" I hear my favorite voice say from behind me. I turn and hug Jack. "Hey Jack, I haven't seen you in a while." "I know, where have you been?" "I went on a trip back to my homeland for a little while. My birth mom was having trouble with her taxes." "Oh, well, I missed you," he whispers blushing. I blush too. Then bam! A snowball hits the back of his head. "I know that was you Jamie!" he says laughing. "Jamie! Oh I haven't seen him in a while either!" I say. I grab Jacks hand as we run towards Jamie with snowballs. I pelt Jaime with two snowballs on both of his shouldres. "Nice," Jack says, just after hitting Jamie in the chest.

Jack's Point of View

She has no idea, the affect she can have. Her amber eyes, her dark curly hair, he smile, her laugh, she's so perfect. Too bad North said 'No relationships until you're 27." I can NOT wait 12 years. I might lose her. She made me blush for pete's sake. I'm gonna ask her out. Tomorrow at dawn. With a snow rose sculpture. I'm gonna ask her out. You got this Jack. You got this.


	2. ROTGCHPT2

CHAPTER 1: KYA MEETS JACK

Jack's Point of View

I saw her again. Her hair is pulled back. I have to tell her she look's hotter that way. After I ask out, of course. "JACK!" she yells and comes running towards me. She tackles me. "Hey Kya! So, I was wondering…" "Snowball fight? Snow fort!?Snow-pranking?" she says eagerly. "No, um, would you like to go out some time?" "Like on a date?" "Yeah," "Yeah Jack, I'd totally do that. To be honest, I was going to ask you the same question." I grab her hands and swing them. "Well, I have something to tell you something more." "What_ else_ is there Jack?" "I love you," I say, and kiss her cheek. Wow Jack, you're actually pretty good at this. "I love you too, Jack." She says, kissing my cheek. Then we get sacked. "Well, more time for you and me," she says. Grabbing my head and pulling me closer to her lips. Next thing I know, we're making out in a sack.

Kya's Point of View

Then BAM! We hit the ground. Hard. But I don't care, and I guess Jack doesn't either. But then the sack starts to come off, so we stop. Then North says "So, did you enjoy the ride?" "Yes, North, I love being stuffed in a sack and thrown into a portal." Jack says sarcastically. I laugh a little. "Good, my idea." North replies. Jack rolls his eyes. "You! You're Pitch's daughter! What were you doing with Jack?" Jack grabs my hand. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend." He says. "WHAT?!" North roars.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

KYA'S Point of View

"Look, she's not bad, she's nice, smart, sweet, honest, kind-" he looks at me "-and beautiful. No harm. Harmless." "Aww, Jack, I didn't know you could get that sweet," Tooth says. "You look lovely dear, I like your hair, nice and long." She says to me. I smile and bite my lip. North looks very angry. "JACK! I WANT YOU TO GO AND LOCK PITCH'S DAUGHTER IN A CELL!" he yells. "Why?" he asks. "Because I said so!" "1. Why can't you just call her by her name, Kya, or at least my girlfriend," I saw him blush. "And second, no, I don't even know why the hell I'm here! I was just hanging around with her when you sack us!" Jack yells, his hair turning silver and his eyes turning dark blue. He looks hot, but that's not a good sign. "Jack! Please, don't get angry." Tooth says. His hair turns darker, to a metal color. "Frost, I say stop this at once!" Bunnymund yells. Jack's hair is almost black, and so are his eyes. That's when I decide to step in. "Jack! Please. Don't do this. Don't do it, for me." I says gently stroking his cheek with the back of my hand.

JACK'S Point of View

She strokes my cheek with the back her hand, softly, feeling like a feather tickling me. My eyes feel less heavy and my hair feels softer against my scalp. "Thank you," I whisper in her ear, then kissing her cheek. North looks dumbfounded. "Not any average girl could do that to a Guardian, you know. She can see me, she's freaking in love with me. There's some special power she has…" I say. She looks at the ground. "Wait, you're not an average human…" I realize, and remember what North said 5 minutes ago. "Is it true? Are you really Pitch's daughter?" She looks at me, my best friend, and starts crying. "I'm sorry, I had to lie, or my dad would literally kill me. I'm so sorry Jack." She whispers. I was about to go and hug her when black mist starts appearing around her, and her clothes transform in to a super sexy black spy outfit. "Damn! I have to admit, that looks really good on you." I wink at her. " I want to help you, I've learned dark magic with dad. May be useful." She says strutting over to me in 2 inch heel stiletto boots. "I'm gonna love this adventure." I smirk at North.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Jack's Point of View

We start planning right away. I find myself sprinting across the room getting materials needed to put on the sleigh. My staff sticks firmly in my hand. Kya is practicing her magic on the elves. It works. "Jack, that girlfriend of yours," Bunnymund starts. I raise my staff. "She's quite the annoyance. She isn't even pretty!" he says. I drop my staff and punch him in the face. "I was kidding!" a broken Bunnymund sasys. "Didn't sound like it." Then I hear Kya scream. "Let go of me!" she yells, then I hear a hiss. I see Pitch with his hand over Kya's mouth and the other preforming magic on her. "Oh crap." Tooth says. Then I hear a loud bang. Pitch falls to the ground. I check his pulse. "He's dead." Kya starts smiling and screaming happily. "Yes!"

Kya's POV

No more spying! No more eating what he calls salad! No more doing dirty work!

It's all over! I run over to Jack and jump and kiss him. I'm straddled to him. He leans against a wall. "I love you Jack," I whisper once he puts me down. "I love you too." He says back. I hug him. Best boy ever.


	5. Note to A reviewer guest

**Dear readers,**

**A review has been sent to me about my story. This is for the reviewer who wrote the following:**

:Umm yeah one he'll never reach the age of 27 cuz like he died at the age of like 16!

Two, uh yeah he is like 317 freakin years old

**I know Jack died at the age of 16 and I know that his 317 years old. But remember, this is a FANFICTION website. Not everything is going to be put to context, okay? Calm down. Thank you,**

**Love,**

**Sammi**


End file.
